1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monofin swimming apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to flipper type apparatus suitable for wearing on a swimmer""s feet. The apparatus of the invention optimizes a swimmer""s propulsion resulting from a given movement and allows for wearers with different sized feet or high insteps to fit the swimming apparatus on his feet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Monofin swimming apparatus suitable for wearing on a swimmer""s feet are desirable to optimize a swimmer"" propulsion resulting from a given movement and allows for wearers with different sized feet or high insteps to fit the swimming apparatus on his feet.
The uses of monofin swimming apparatus are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,934,290 and 4,055,174 to Le Vasseur disclose a swimming system having a single fin for the feet with a large fluke and two foot openings leading to foot pockets separated by a cushion. A series of water directed openings extend rearward and outward from a line above the toe portions of the pockets diagonally through the fluke to a line near a tip of the fluke on a rearward portion of the fin. Holes let water out of foot pockets in the foot-receiving portion. Port openings connect diagonal passageways with lower rearward ports. The foot fluke fin has a laterally extended fluke portion, which tapers outwardly and terminates in a curved distal edge. However, Le Vasseur""s patents do not disclose a fin having a load-bearing, resilient frame member of substantially arcuate configuration having two relatively stiff spaced ends and a common connecting portion. This patent does not provide a flipper internal configuration so as to provide maximum propulsion benefit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,449 to Grilli, discloses a swimsuit in the form of a sock or bag of elasticized fabric or cloth having a tubular body tapering from one end to the other, The narrow end of the body of the swimsuit is closed forming a pocket or foot portion for the feet of the wearer. The pocket is formed with spaced perforations at opposite sides. A fin structure is attached to the pocket. The fin structure comprises a triangular-shaped body formed of two sheets to solid rubber, the sheets at the wide portion of the body being juxtaposed and secured together by adhesive and at the upper narrower portion being spaced apart providing a socket portion to receive the foot portion. The upper tapered portion is formed with spaced perforations aligned with the perforations in the foot portion, so that passages are provided across the socket portion of the fin structure. The wide portion of the body is curved at its bottom edge and indented centrally and is formed with curved laterally extending wing portions. However, Grilli""s patent does not disclose a load-bearing, resilient frame member of substantially arcuate configuration having two relatively stiff spaced ends and a common connecting portion and does not provide a flipper internal configuration so as to provide maximum propulsion benefit.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,637 to Caires discloses a transverse fin swimming apparatus that forms a resilient material and twists during swimming. This fin is disclosed in combination with a unitary wet suit. However, Caires"" patent does not disclose a fin having a frame member of substantially arcuate configuration having two relatively stiff spaced ends and a common connecting portion and does not provide a flipper internal configuration so as to provide maximum propulsion benefit.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,536 to Evans discloses a monofin with two-foot pockets that can be positioned on a swim blade for optimal foot position. The blade is v-shaped with upturned outer wing sections that does not provide a fin with a hydrofoil shape and having a frame member of substantially arcuate configuration having two relatively stiff spaced ends and a common connecting portion and does not provide a flipper internal configuration so as to provide maximum propulsion benefit.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,118 to Evans discloses a unitary swim fin that provides a monofin with foot pockets. However, Evans"" design patent does not provide any structure for the fin and is not in the general shape of a porpoise tail so as to provide maximum propulsion benefit.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 379,398 to Garraffa et al. discloses a swim fin that provides a monofin with foot pockets. However, Garraffa""s patent provides a substantially rectangular flipper and does not provide any structure for the fin and is not in the general shape of a porpoise tail so as to provide maximum propulsion benefit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,509 to Patterman discloses a swimming tail that is formed by a pair of teardrop-shaped flippers located beside each other such that one flipper has an elongated fin projecting from a heal end and the other has an elongated fin projecting from a toe end. However, the swimming tail of Patterman""s patent provides two separate flippers with substantially different configurations when worn and does not provide a monofin.
None of the aforementioned patents discloses a monofin with a load-bearing, resilient frame member of substantially arcuate configuration having two relatively stiff spaced ends and a common connecting portion, the frame member being sufficiently flexible to permit bending and twisting in response to an applied load, the substantially flexible, resilient webbing juxtaposed between the end legs and secured thereto, the webbing bowing in response to an applied load, or the foot-receiving pocket in the common connecting portion of the frame member for accommodating both feet of the swimmer of the apparatus of the invention, whereby in operation the apparatus captures a pocket of water in the flexible webbing thereby distorting the shape of the frame member and the webbing and propelling the water rearward in a narrow stream as the swimmer effects upward and downward foot motion.
Although some of the aforementioned references teach the use of a porpoise tail shaped flipper as an aid to aquatic propulsion, none of these patents discloses a flipper internal construction of the type of the invention, which provides maximum propulsive benefit. Since any given shape may be constructed to be rigid or flexible, those skilled in the art have heretofore been left unaided in designing flipper-type apparatus that provides strength and flexibility in the proper regions in order to maximize the propulsion advantages achievable through their use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,810 to Wenzel, herein incorporated by reference discloses a swimming apparatus having a porpoise tail shape that increases a swimmer""s speed in the water. This patent provides a monofin device having fluked foot flippers constructed to include a stiff load-bearing frame member in the leading edge of the fluke. As the swimmer pumps the flipper, a web secured to the frame member is caused to cup the flowing water by arching its surface. The flipper permits arching of the web and bending of the frame member both upward and downward, thereby creating a powerful stream of water propelled to the rear and resulting in a powerful propulsive forward thrust of the swimmer. The thrust is further enhanced by applying precisely formed hydrofoil cross-sectional or chordwise shaping to the fluke to accelerate the flow of water into the pocket. This flow also creates a lifting force that is in the direction of the fluke""s motion and thus supports the kicking effort. In addition, spanwise hydrodynamic shaping serves to guide a greater volume of water into the pocket thereby further increasing the propulsive thrust.
However, the monofin described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,810 does not allow for a single monofin to be fit on a variety of size feet or feet with high insteps. It also makes no provision for having a blunt fluke on the leading edge and a reduced trailing edge to increase the flexibility and decrease the weight of the monofin.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved monofin that can be used for increased flexibility and performance and reduced weight as well as provide a foot area to allow the monofin to fit a wider variety of feet sizes and shapes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the monofin according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of aiding a swimmer in optimizes a swimmer""s propulsion and allows different sized and shaped feet to fit into the swimming apparatus.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of swimming apparatus now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved monofin, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved monofin which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a monofin which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a monofin having a frame member where the frame member has a leading edge and the foot-receiving pocket is positioned well into the leading edge. The webbing overlays the surface of the frame member to form a continuous coating along the surface of the apparatus. The frame member consists of material of sufficiently compliant properties to permit bending and twisting of the ends as water is captured in the webbing. The ends of the frame member bend upward and toward each other and each of the ends twists essentially about its axis. The frame member has a cross-sectional hydrofoil configuration for providing lift in both kicking directions and for accelerating the flow of water into a pocket formed by bowing action of the webbing in motion. The frame member has a spanwise hydrodynamic configuration for enhancing the entrapment of water and facilitating the flow of water into a pocket formed by bowing action of the webbing in motion and into a concentrated jet stream. The frame member and the webbing consist of material sufficiently resilient to hurl water captured in the webbing rearward to impart a pulse of propulsive force to the swimmer. In accordance with the invention, swimming apparatus for increasing the propulsive thrust of a swimmer comprises a generally Y-shaped frame member of high strength, ductile material having a high resiliency. The frame member has a pair of forked portions spaced from each other at their free ends. Fluked webbing is connected between the forked portions of the frame member. The webbing consists of flexible plastic material that permits bowing between the forked portions when the webbing encounters fluid resistance. A foot-receiving pocket in the frame member at the juncture of the forked portions accommodates both feet of the swimmer. The foot-receiving pocket is encompassed within a housing integrally formed as a portion of the frame member. The housing has a smooth and fluid construction for minimizing hydrofoil drag.
The foot-receiving pocket has a plurality of slots beveled out of the pocket material. Preferably, four slots are provided, with a pair at the top entry point and a pair at the bottom entry point when inserting feet into the foot-receiving pocket.
The flexibility of said member is increased by creating blunt flukes on the leading edge portion of said member and cutting back the trailing edge portion of said member. This increase is an increase compared to the flexibility of a member having flukes as known in the art or as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,810. Optionally, the foot-receiving pockets have toe holes.
In accordance with the invention, swimming apparatus for increasing the propulsive thrust of a swimmer comprises a plastic member formed in the general shape of a porpoise tail having a tail root, a leading edge portion on both sides of the tail root, the leading edge portion having a hydrofoil cross-section, a webbing portion extending between the tail root and leading edge portion, the tail root and leading edge portion consisting of material stiffer than the webbing portion and the webbing portion consisting of material more flexible than that of the tail root and leading edge portion for permitting bowing of the webbing portion and deformation of the leading edge portion as fluid resistance is encountered, and means in the tail root for accommodating both feet of the swimmer. The webbing and leading edge portions are sufficiently resilient to return to their original shape during pumping motion of the feet of the swimmer thereby imparting a rearward velocity to fluid captured in the webbing and a forward thrust to the swimmer.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved monofin that has all of the advantages of the prior art monofins but having reduce weight, increased flexibility, and a better fit and none of the disadvantages.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.